


i'm thinking of ending things

by antariksa



Series: Radio Romance [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antariksa/pseuds/antariksa
Summary: doyoung belajar memaknai cinta dari surat-surat yang dikirimkan oleh para pendengarnya.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: Radio Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	i'm thinking of ending things

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Narasi dalam italic diperuntukkan ketika Doyoung sedang mengudara sebagai penyiar radio  
> 2\. Narasi dalam bracket dan non-italic adalah tulisan dalam surat pendengar yang Doyoung bacakan untuk sesi Pandora's Box
> 
> Cerita ini murni fiksi dan mengambil latar belakang lokal. Sebagai catatan, hubungan bxb di dunia pada cerita ini dianggap sebagai suatu hal yang biasa ya. 
> 
> Akhir kata, semoga suka.

**Jung Jaehyun**  
Pesawatku baru landing

**Me**  
Ok  
Aku juga baru mau mulai siaran

**Jung Jaehyun**  
See you tomorrow morning, i guess

**Me**  
Alrite  
Welcome home, Jae

**Jung Jaehyun**  
*read*

**Me**  
I love you ❤️

Doyoung menekan tombol _off_ yang terletak di sisi kiri benda hitam berbentuk persegi panjang itu dan seketika layar ponsel yang semula terang berubah menjadi gelap.

Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Doyoung menyadari ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dan hambar dalam hubungan sepuluh tahun yang dijalinnya dengan Jaehyun. Ia hanya belum berani untuk melayangkan pemikiran itu secara terbuka karena takut akan memancing pertengkaran diantara mereka. 

Sudah cukup jarak ratusan kilometer yang terbentang antara Jakarta dan Balikpapan yang memisahkan keduanya. Doyoung tidak mau menambah batu kerikil dengan membuat kekasihnya merasa bahwa ia meragukan kepercayaannya.

_Tok tok_

Doyoung menoleh ke sumber suara. 

Dari balik kaca ruang siaran tempatnya berada, Johnny mengacungkan lima jari tangan. Tanda bahwa ia hanya punya sisa waktu lima detik sebelum mengudara. Doyoung bergegas memakai kembali _headphone_ miliknya, lalu menunggu aba-aba hitungan mundur yang biasa diberikan oleh produsernya itu.

_5...4...3...2..1._

Dan lampu merah bertuliskan ON AIR pun menyala.

* * *

_selamat malam_

_besok hari valentine loh_

_terus kenapa, doyoung?_

_hehehe gapapa_

_saya hanya sedang terlalu bahagia malam ini_

_selain valentine, besok juga hari spesial untuk seseorang yang penting bagi saya_

_anyway_

_welcome to neo zone_

_and this is your dj for tonight, kim doyoung_

_apa kabar?_

_semoga kalian selalu sehat dan bahagia yaa_

_malam ini adalah pertama kalinya saya akan membacakan tulisan yang masuk ke segmen pandora's box_

_and i'm so excited for that!_

_for your information_

_sebelum siaran dimulai, produser neo zone benar-benar tidak memperkenankan saya untuk mengintip barang sedikit pun tulisan yang terpilih untuk dibacakan malam ini_

_katanya sih supaya saya bisa memberikan respon yang lebih jujur_

_ah_

_saya jadi deg-degan_

_kalau ceritanya begitu sedih hingga saya menangis sesengukan_

_tolong dimaklumi ya_

_hehehe_

_tanpa membuang waktu lagi_

_saya mulai sesi pandora's box malam ini_

> halo doyoung
> 
> kenalin, gue jeffrey

_hi jeffrey, salam kenal juga ya!_

> saat ini gue menjalin long-distance relationship sama pacar
> 
> kami ldr karena kerjaan mengharuskan gue untuk pindah ke kota lain
> 
> sebuah keputusan yang berat
> 
> karena bukan cuma dia yang harus gue tinggalkan, tapi juga keluarga
> 
> but, i don't have much choice back then
> 
> perusahaan ini punya nama beken buat seluruh anak teknik industri di universitas manapun di negeri ini
> 
> mereka hanya menerima sedikit fresh grad, itupun tidak setiap tahun
> 
> kalau gue tolak, kesannya gue sombong dan ga tau berterima kasih
> 
> singkat cerita, ini tahun ketiga gue bekerja disini
> 
> beban fisik dan mentalnya emang ga main-main, tapi begitu pula dengan gajinya
> 
> dua tahun lalu, sempat terbersit pikiran untuk mengajak pacar ke jenjang yang lebih serius
> 
> membawa dia kesini emang ga memungkinkan, tapi seenggaknya mungkin gue bisa beli rumah di pulau terdekat sehingga dia bisa tinggal disana
> 
> toh kita udah pacaran lama dan uang ga jadi masalah dengan gaji gue saat ini
> 
> gue juga yakin kalau he's the one
> 
> gue mau dia berada lebih dekat 
> 
> bukan beratus-ratus kilometer jauhnya kayak sekarang
> 
> tapi takdir berkata lain
> 
> belum sempet gue sampaikan niat ini
> 
> pacar gue diterima kerja di posisi yang jadi impiannya sejak dulu
> 
> waktu menyampaikan berita itu ke gue via telepon
> 
> dia kedengeran bahagia banget, doyoung
> 
> dan akhirnya 
> 
> gue pun mengurungkan niat untuk melamar dia
> 
> because he deserved this chance
> 
> dan gue ga mau menjadi orang jahat yang merebut kebahagiaan itu 
> 
> toh kita bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini dengan begitu baik
> 
> walau cuma ketemu dua bulan sekali
> 
> jadi gue pikir
> 
> tidak ada salahnya untuk mengulur waktu
> 
> sayangnya—
> 
> ketika gue pikir segalanya akan baik-baik saja
> 
> nyatanya disitulah letak kesalahannya
> 
> people tend to take things for granted
> 
> kita berdua seperti penerbang yang mengandalkan mode autopilot dalam mengendalikan laju pesawat
> 
> harusnya gue tau bahwa cuaca ga pernah bisa diprediksi secara akurat
> 
> for your information
> 
> di tempat kerja gue, semua orang harus siaga 24 jam
> 
> karena pintu kamar kita bisa digedor kapan pun saat diprediksi akan ada badai yang datang
> 
> dan bodohnya, gue malah kecolongan
> 
> hubungan kita berdua semakin merenggang seiring berjalannya waktu
> 
> we never fight
> 
> tapi bukan berarti masalah itu ga pernah ada
> 
> kita berdua cuma terlalu pandai menekan dan menyembunyikan rasa
> 
> so we never laid it out in front of each other
> 
> setiap gue pulang ke jakarta
> 
> kita akan bersikap saling sayang
> 
> selama tujuh hari penuh waktu libur gue
> 
> kita lengket tak terpisahkan
> 
> tapi begitu gue balik kerja
> 
> semua kembali lagi ke awal
> 
> dan siklus itu terulang lagi 
> 
> dan lagi
> 
> kita udah keseringan bersikap bodo amat
> 
> acuh pada guratan retak yang mulai muncul menghiasi dinding hubungan
> 
> lupa kalau lama kelamaan dia bisa runtuh karena dimakan waktu
> 
> atau hancur lebih cepat karena hantaman dari luar
> 
> sialnya lagi, hantaman itu datang dalam bentuk orang ketiga
> 
> yang entah kenapa gue yakin sedang mencoba merangsek masuk dalam potret hubungan kami
> 
> laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai teman
> 
> what a big fat liar
> 
> waktu menjabat tangan itu pertama kali, gue bisa langsung tau intensinya lebih dari sekedar itu
> 
> harusnya gue ga perlu takut 
> 
> karena gue punya segalanya yang laki-laki itu punya
> 
> bahkan lebih
> 
> posisi gue jauh di atas
> 
> meski gue kalah dalam satu hal
> 
> gue ga bisa selalu ada saat pacar butuh gue
> 
> gue ga bisa jemput dia kalau pulang malam
> 
> gue ga bisa peluk dia saat dia ulang tahun
> 
> gue ga ada di samping ranjangnya saat dia terbaring lemah di rumah sakit
> 
> gue ga bisa hapus air mata di pipinya saat dia sedih karena sahabatnya meninggal
> 
> satu hal 
> 
> yang ternyata punya banyak cabang
> 
> dan yang paling menyebalkan
> 
> laki-laki itu selalu bisa menggantikan gue di momen-momen tadi
> 
> so i'm thinking to ending things
> 
> ya, gue mau minta putus, doyoung
> 
> sekarang gue masih mengumpulkan keberanian
> 
> but i'll do it di jadwal kepulangan gue selanjutnya
> 
> which is
> 
> minggu depan

Doyoung melirik ke arah kalender meja yang berada tak jauh dari layar komputer. Kolom pandora's box di website NCT Radio dibuka sekitar sepuluh hari yang lalu. Itu berarti pengirim surat yang dibacakannya tadi akan pulang dalam minggu ini. Pikirannya jadi sedikit berkelana, bertanya-tanya apakah Jeffrey sudah melaksanakan niatnya.

> it hurts me to realize that
> 
> gue bukan ngelakuin itu karena ga lagi cinta
> 
> justru gue melakukannya untuk mencegah sebelum kita makin membenci satu sama lain
> 
> setidaknya kalo gue akhiri sekarang
> 
> mungkin kita tetap bisa balik sebagai teman?
> 
> gue ga mau kita saling menghindar setiap kali ga sengaja ketemu
> 
> keluarga kita uda terlalu saling kenal baik
> 
> rumah kita pun deketan
> 
> mustahil untuk ga ketemu dia setiap kali pulang
> 
> dan dengan ngomong langsung
> 
> gue mungkin bisa punya kesempatan meluk dia
> 
> untuk yang terakhir kali
> 
> sebagai pacar

Doyoung memberi jeda sejenak untuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Mata dan hidungnya mulai merasakan sensasi aneh yang biasanya hanya terjadi jika ingin menangis. Ia melihat Johnny sudah berdiri dari kursi, salah satu alisnya terangkat ke arah Doyoung. Jadi ini perasaan yang dimaksud produsernya itu tadi?

> doyoung
> 
> deep down, i know this will hurt as fuck
> 
> gue masih sayang
> 
> banget

Satu bulir air mata tak ayal lolos dari kelopak mata Doyoung.

> apa menurut kamu aku egois?

Doyoung tersentak. Tidak menyangka akan dimintai pendapat di akhir surat.

Dari posisinya berdiri, Johnny memberi aba-aba untuk langsung melakukan transisi ke pemutaran lagu.

Tapi entah kenapa kedua tangan justru Doyoung refleks membentuk tanda silang di depan dada.

Ia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan segmen ini dengan baik karena mungkin saja di luar sana ada seseorang yang sedang menantikan jawaban darinya.

_hi jeffrey_

_terima kasih ya sudah berkenan membagikan cerita ini ke kami_

_it must be hard on you to keep this thought for so long_

_saya sependapat denganmu_

_long-distance relationship memang tidaklah mudah_

_karena saya juga sedang mengalaminya sekarang_

_maaf kalau saya tidak bisa memberi saran_

_karena walaupun sudah menjalani ldr tiga tahun seperti kamu_

_saya tetap belum menjadi ahli dalam bidang ini_

_jeffrey_

_kamu tadi meminta pendapat_

_saya sadar kamu merubah penggunaan kata ganti orang di pertanyaan terakhir_

_bukan lagi gue_

_melainkan kamu_

_maaf kalau saya salah tangkap_

_tapi entah kenapa saya seolah merasa kamu ingin saya menjawab dari sudut pandang pacar kamu_

_benar begitukah pemahaman saya?_

_jika benar iya, maka—_

_lagi-lagi maaf_

_saya harus menjawab_

_iya, kamu egois_

_jeffrey—_

_relationship is a work of two_

_entah itu cinta atau bukan_

_kamu bilang ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini karena tidak ingin menyakiti pacar kamu lebih jauh_

_tapi— apa kamu sudah bertanya tentang perasaannya?_

_bukankah suatu hubungan baru bisa dimulai saat ada perasaan sayang satu sama lain?_

_lalu kenapa kita seolah melegalkan bahwa perpisahan itu bisa dilakukan secara sepihak?_

_dalam proses perceraian saja ada yang namanya proses mediasi_

_suami dan istri akan kembali ditanya di peradilan apakah ada yang bisa membuat mereka untuk rujuk kembali?_

_pacar saya sering bilang kalau dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikir saya_

_menurutnya, saya punya pikiran dan emosi yang kompleks_

_dan saya tidak pernah marah saat dia mengatakannya_

_walaupun, saya akui kadang saya memang sedikit mencubit pipi gembilnya_

_buat apa kesal?_

_toh memang benar itu realitanya_

_tapi jeff,_

_kemampuan membaca pikiran itu hanya ada dalam cerita fiksi_

_kalau kamu ga ngomong, bagaimana pacarmu bisa tahu apa yang sedang kamu rasakan?_

_mana bisa dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya menjadi kegelisahan kamu kalau kamu tidak pernah mengatakannya_

_saya cuma mau bilang_

_yuk coba bicarakan terlebih dahulu secara baik-baik_

_jangan sampai kamu menyesal karena bertindah gegabah dengan melepas orang yang masih sangat kamu sayang_

_jangan sampai kamu jadi orang yang justru menghancurkan dinding tadi_

_cuma itu yang bisa saya sampaikan_

_dimana pun kamu berada sekarang_

_semoga hatimu merada sedikit lebih ringan sekarang ya, jef_

_lagu berikutnya yang akan diputar_

_saya dedikasikan khusus untuk kamu_

_please welcome_

_khalid - talk_

* * *

  
"John, langsung balik yuk," ajak Doyoung.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima menit dan sesi siarannya baru saja selesai.

Biasanya Doyoung memang akan selalu menumpang mobil Johnny saat pulang karena kebetulan rumah mereka searah.

"Duluan deh, Doy. Masih ada yang mau gue kerjain."

Hng? Alis Doyoung mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya Johnny tega meninggalkannya untuk pulang sendirian malam-malam. Bahkan biasanya kalau Doyoung sedang ingin lembur dan menginap di kantor pun, produsernya itu pasti akan bersikeras untuk menemaninya sampai selesai.

"Yaaah kok ga bilang kalau mau lembur? Tau gitu kan tadi gue bawa mobil pas berangkat." Bibir Doyoung mengerucut sebal. Pasalnya, dia paling tidak nyaman untuk naik taksi tengah malam. Sendirian pula. Kalau bersama Johnny kan ia tidak perlu merasa waswas seandainya tidak sengaja ketiduran di mobil. Pemuda itu tetap akan mengantarkannya ke tempat tujuan dengan selamat, tak kurang satu pun.

Dan lagi, Doyoung butuh untuk sampai di rumah sebelum jam dua belas malam. Ia harus menyiapkan beberapa hal sebelum menjalankan misi rahasia yang sudah dipersiapkannya selama seminggu belakangan.

Mendengar nada merengek di kalimat Doyoung membuat Seulgi, sang _scriptwriter_ , memandangnya keheranan. "Loh, Doy? Bukannya ada yang udah jemput lo di bawah," ujarnya santai.

"Hah?!"

Kali ini gantian Doyoung yang terperangah.

* * *

Suara derap kaki Doyoung yang menuruni tangga bergema di lantai dasar yang telah sepi penghuni. Radio mereka memang mengudara sampai tengah malam, tapi biasanya hanya ada segelintir orang yang memang bertugas saja yang wajib hadir di kantor hingga siaran terakhir selesai. Semuanya lebih sering berkumpul di studio yang terletak di lantai dua, sehingga wajar jika tidak ada orang di lantai satu saat ini.

Kecuali seorang laki-laki dengan jaket kulit warna hitam dan _beanie_ yang sedang duduk di deratan sofa empuk yang sengaja diletakkan di area lobi.

"Jae— hyun?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatian dari layar ponsel di genggaman. Senyuman merekah dari balik masker putih yang ia gunakan, lantas cepat berdiri untuk menyambut sang kekasih yang berlari mendekat. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar.

Doyoung sedikit melompat sebelum menubruk tubuh Jaehyun dan memeluknya erat. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

Wangi.

Bau khas sabun mandi yang segar tercium dari tubuh Jaehyun. Ia sama sekali tidak kelihatan lusuh untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru saja menghabiskan lima jam perjalanan darat, laut, dan udara untuk sampai kesini.

"Kamu kok disini?" Lengan Doyoung masih bergelantung di leher kekasihnya, namun wajah mereka kini bertatapan langsung dalam jarak yang sangat dekat karena lengan kekar Jaehyun yang masih melingkar di pinggang Doyoung. "Katanya tadi ketemu besok pagi."

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Jaehyun melepas masker yang menutup bagian hidung dan mulutnya. "Aku keburu kangen," balasnya singkat sebelum bibirnya bergerak mengecup milik Doyoung.

Ia melumat perlahan bagian kenyal yang telah lama dirindukan. Rasa buah persik yang familiar seketika menyeruak di indera perasa. 

Pelembab bibir Doyong masih selalu sama, pikirnya. 

Awalnya Jaehyun hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar, tapi tak disangka bibir Doyoung langsung terbuka setelah lumatannya yang ketiga. Seolah memberi akses sukarela bagi lidahnya untuk masuk dan menjelajah setiap jengkal gua yang sudah dua bulan tak dikunjunginya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, bagian tubuh tak bertulang itu pun langsung merangsek ke dalam, seiring dengan kedua tangannya yang kini berpindah menangkup masing-masing pipi Doyoung.

Ini bukan ciuman yang dipenuhi dengan gairah hingga mampu untuk membuat mereka menanggalkan pakaian yang membungkus badan. 

Hanya ciuman untuk saling melepas penat kerinduan. 

Di alam bawah sadarnya, Doyoung tahu aktivitas mereka saat ini pasti terekam kamera CCTV yang dipasang di sudut atas ruangan. Tapi hati kecilnya ternyata mampu mengalahkan sang logika. 

_Dia rindu Jaehyun-nya._

Persetan dengan CCTV. Besok, ia akan meminta petugas penjaga untuk menghapus rekaman kegiatan gila mereka saat ini, dan mungkin juga membawa beberapa bungkus rokok dan ayam KFC sebagai sogokan.

Napas Doyoung mulai sedikit tersengal-sengal. Sejak mereka kecil, Jaehyun selalu keluar sebagai pemenang dalam adu ketahanan menahan napas paling lama di dalam air saat mereka berenang. Tidak heran kalau kemampuan paru-parunya itu banyak membantu sekarang.

Tapi ciuman mereka kali ini bukan terlepas karena Doyoung yang kehabisan napas, melainkan karena bunyi _kriuk_ panjang yang berasal dari perut Jaehyun. Keduanya lantas tertawa bersamaan. Bekas air liur mengecap berantakan di sekitar mulut dan dagu masing-masing.

"Kita makan dulu sebelum pulang ya," ajak Doyoung sambil membersihkan dagu Jaehyun dengan jempol tangannya. Setelahnya, ia membantu mengaitkan kembali masker di daun telinga Jaehyun, lalu menggamit lengannya menuju pintu keluar.

* * *

Keduanya berakhir makan nasi goreng pinggir jalan. Hanya butuh berjalan kaki dua menit untuk sampai ke warung tenda tersebut. Doyoung, Johnny, dan Seulgi sering melipir kemari bila mereka kelaparan seusai siaran karena kedai ini memang biasanya baru buka malam hari hingga subuh menjelang.

Sepiring nasi goreng dan mie goreng tersaji di meja depan mereka. Tidak banyak pembeli yang makan di tempat malam ini. Hanya ada beberapa yang duduk sebentar sambil menunggu pesanan mereka selesai dimasak. Jaehyun dan Doyoung memilih duduk di meja paling sudut.

"Capek ya pulang jam segini terus tiap hari?" tanya Jaehyun. Tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang sendok terulur untuk merapikan poni Doyoung yang menjuntai kembali ke balik daun telinga. Mencegahnya agar tidak jatuh mengenai piring berisi mie goreng yang tengah disantap.

Sambil tetap mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya, Doyoung menggeleng. Satu bulan pertama memang cukup berat, tapi kini tubuhnya sudah benar-benar beradaptasi dengan siklus tidurnya yang baru. Doyoung baru akan tidur lelap setelah subuh, lalu bangun tepat sebelum adzan zuhur berkumandang.

"Pasti kamu jauh lebih capek." Doyoung balas memandang Jaehyun. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk detail wajah sang kekasih. Bibirnya mengerucut saat menyadari pipi Jaehyun yang semakin tirus. Ia pun lantas berinisiatif mengambil satu sendok besar mie goreng dan memindahkannya ke piring Jaehyun. "Nih, harus makan yang banyak ya pokoknya." 

Doyoung terus-menerus memindahkan mie goreng miliknya ke piring nasi goreng Jaehyun. 

"Sayang— udah dong, nanti kamu ga kebagian makan, hm." Jaehyun memandangi piringnya yang kini seperti porsi kombo nasi goreng gila. Rasanya tadi dia sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah porsinya, tapi kini piringnya kembali terisi penuh dengan setengah bagian nasi goreng, dan setengahnya lagi terisi mie goreng.

Doyoung tersenyum puas setelah melihat mie goreng di piringnya yang mungkin hanya tinggal tersisa tiga suapan. Sebenarnya, dia sudah pesta pizza dengan Johnny dan Seulgi sebelum siaran tadi, dan perutnya masih cukup kenyang saat ini. Tapi ia merasa tidak sopan bila hanya melihat dan membiarkan Jaehyun makan sendirian.

"Wek, biarin!" Doyoung menjulurkan lidah ke arah Jaehyun, mengejek. "Abis pipi kamu ga gembil lagi, pasti makannya ga bener selama di _rig_ ," tuduhnya. 

Doyoung menghentikan acara makannya. Hanya tersisa satu suapan di piring, tapi perutnya rasanya sudah mau meledak jika terus dipaksakan. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk bertopang dagu sambil memperhatikan Jaehyun yang masih sibuk melahap makanan. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama lagi, Doyoung bisa melihat siluet hitam bertengger di bawah kelopak mata sang kekasih. 

Apa Jaehyun kurang tidur? tanyanya dalam hati. 

Menurut ramalan, cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat akhir-akhir ini. Bila di daerah perkotaan seperti Jakarta saja hujan bisa turun layaknya badai, Doyoung tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa suasana di tengah lautan sana. Apa Jaehyun kerap dibangunkan tengah malam dan harus berjuang menerjang badai yang melanda lokasi pengeboran minyak lepas pantai tempatnya bekerja?

Sebuah sentilan kecil yang tak menyakitkan mendarat di pucuk hidung Doyoung, membawanya kembali dari lamunan. 

"Udah ngantuk, ya?" tanya Jaehyun.

Doyoung kembali menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Kamu kangen makan apa? Besok kan aku libur, kita bisa jalan-jalan seharian," tawarnya.

Bola mata Jaehyun bergerak ke atas, terlihat sedang berpikir. "Mmm, aku kangen nasi goreng buatan kamu," jawabnya dengan serius.

Doyoung terkekeh. "Ini kan juga lagi makan nasi goreng, Sayang."

"Iya, tapi tetep lebih enak bikinan kamu." Jaehyun seolah tak mau kalah.

Tangan Doyoung terulur untuk merapikan poni Jaehyun yang sedikit keluar dari beanie hitam yang ia kenakan. "Iya..iya.. besok aku masak spesial buat kamu. Awas kalau ga dihabisin," ancamnya.

Jaehyun meraih tangan Doyoung yang masih sibuk di rambutnya. Mengenggam dan mengecup buku jari kekasihnya dengan lembut. "Makasih ya, Sayang," ungkap Jaehyun dengan tulus. 

Seketika, rasanya Doyoung kembali jatuh pada jurang cinta bernama Jung Jaehyun.

* * *

Mitsubishi Pajero hitam keluaran terbaru terlihat perlahan memasuki _carport_ sebuah rumah tingkat bercat putih. Jaehyun mematikan lampu sorot setelah mobil terparkir lurus.  
Di kursi penumpang sebelahnya, Doyoung telah melepas _seatbelt_ dan hendak membuka pintu mobil. Namun, tangan Jaehyun dengan cepat menahan gerakannya.

Doyoung tak jadi keluar. Melirik sekilas ke arah jam digital di _dashboard_ mobil yang menunjukkan pukul 23:55, lalu beralih menatap Jaehyun.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Alis Doyoung bertaut kebingungan. Loh bukannya semenjak tadi juga mereka terus bercakap-cakap. Kenapa sekarang mendadak minta ijin? batinnya. Tapi Doyoung toh tetap memiringkan posisi duduknya agar ia bisa berhadapan dengan figur Jaehyun.

"Apa ada masalah, Jae?" tanya Doyoung hati-hati. Wajahnya dihiasi sedikit kecemasan.

"Menurut kamu, hubungan kita gimana?"

Dahi Doyoung kini ikut mengernyit setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jaehyun. "Maksudnya?"

"Ya— aku mau tahu pendapat jujur dari kamu, tentang hubungan ldr yang kita jalani saat ini."

Oh.

Tadinya, Doyoung belum mau membicarakannya secepat ini. Jaehyun baru saja pulang, jadi ia pikir topik ini bisa dibahas lain kali, mungkin beberapa hari sebelum kekasihnya itu kembali ke Balikpapan.

"Kalau mau bicara jujur, well— _being away from you is sucks_ ," tandas Doyoung. " _Both of us is like...attached at the hip since child, so— yeah i missed you freaking much when you are away._ "

Tatapan Jaehyun melunak mendengar pengakuan Doyoung.

"Tapi aku ga mau jadi pacar posesif yang ga mendukung karir pasangannya. _Look at you! You're doing really well_ dan aku ikut bangga melihatnya. _My baby is working as an engineer in one of the best oil and gas company in the world!_ "

Jaehyun kini tersenyum hingga Doyoung bisa melihat jelas lesung pipi milik pemuda itu.

"Walaupun ya— aku kadang cuma bisa gigit jari kalau lagi ngumpul sama teman kantor atau temen kuliah dulu dan mereka pas lagi bawa pacar masing-masing. Atau— kalau aku lagi dateng ke kondangan sendirian.

_But, that's okay!_ Aku kan bukan tipe yang jadi sentimental cuma karena gitu doang.

Kalau kamu tiba-tiba bertanya hal ini karena khawatir, Jae— _I'm doing fine. I'm more worried about you, tho._ Kamu _literally_ ada di tengah lautan, kerja ga kenal waktu, dengan beban kerja dan bahaya yang selalu mengintai kapan aja. Kamu senang sendirian, sedih sendirian, bahkan sakit juga masih sendirian. Siapa yang bikinin kamu bubur kalau asam lambung kamu lagi kumat? Siapa yang ngompres kening kamu kalau lagi demam? Siapa yang—"

"Sshh—" Jaehyun membungkam racauan Doyoung dengan sebuah pelukan.

Doyoung sendiri tidak sadar kalau pipinya telah basah dengan buliran air mata. Ia pun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jaehyun sambil terisak pelan. Rasanya seperti baru saja meledakkan bom perasaan dan entah kenapa hatinya terasa lebih lega sekarang.

Setelah merasa kekasihnya sudah sedikit lebih tenang, Jaehyun melonggarkan pelukannya. Namun setelah lepas, ia justru mendapat hujanan pukulan pelan yang bertubi-tubi dari Doyoung.

"Kamu. Jahat. Baru pulang tapi udah bikin aku nangis sesengukan."

Jaehyun menangkap pergelangan tangan Doyoung yang masih memukuli pundaknya dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan satunya bergerak ke arah dagu sang pacar, membawa Doyoung untuk balik menatapnya. Masih ada sedikit air menggenang di bola mata hitam milik Doyoung, maka ia merangsek maju dan mencium kelopak mata itu perlahan. 

Mata kiri. Mata kanan. Dahi. Pipi. Bibir. 

Jaehyun mengecup semua bagian wajah Doyoung tanpa tersisa, sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf. Dia bahkan baru mengeluarkan satu kalimat pertanyaan, tapi rasanya Doyoung sudah memberinya ribuan jawaban yang mampu menghapus segala keresahan yang dirasakannya selama ini. 

"Mmmphh Jae—" 

Doyoung menggeliat ketika ciuman-ciuman Jaehyun mulai turun ke bagian lehernya yang jenjang. Masalahnya, ia tahu Jaehyun tadi memakai masker karena belum sempat bercukur. Dan rambut-rambut kecil nan tajam itu kini membuat kulit lehernya yang sensitif menjadi terasa geli karena terus bergesekan. 

Saat merasa tak tahan lagi, Doyoung akhirnya terpaksa menggunakan sedikit kekuatan untuk menjauhkan wajah Jaehyun dari dirinya. "Ish! _Shaving_ dulu sana, ih! Aku geli tau!" 

Jaehyun terkekeh melihat raut wajah Doyoung yang mengerut lucu. Ia lupa kalau ini bukan lagi di _rig_ dimana tidak bercukur adalah suatu hal yang biasa bagi mayoritas kaum adam penghuninya. Sepertinya Jaehyun harus kembali rajin _shaving_ setiap hari agar ia bisa bebas menghujani Doyoung dengan ciuman tanpa disambut dengan elakan.

Pemuda itu hendak membuka pintu mobil ketika tangan Doyoung ganti menahannya. Jaehyun seketika berbalik dan sedikit kaget ketika telapak tangan Doyoung langsung menangkup kedua pipinya. 

Juga bibir lembut rasa buah persik milik Doyoung yang kini mencium bibirnya dengan manis.

" _Happy birthday, Jung Jaehyun_."

Jaehyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Ah, ternyata sudah tanggal 14 Februari.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-25 ya, Sayang." Jemari Doyoung mengelus pipi kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Sebenernya aku udah siapin _surprise_ , tapi kamu daritadi ga ngijinin aku masuk ke rumah untuk ambil kuenya. Padahal aku udah bikin _chocolate cake_ kesukaan kamu. Jadi, ciuman tadi sebagai ganti hadiahnya yah."

Doyoung tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan gigi dan gusi miliknya.

Arrghhh!!!

Rasanya Jaehyun ingin cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi untuk bercukur kilat. Karena rasanya ia sungguh tidak bisa lagi berlama-lama menahan untuk tidak menerkam _Doyoung-nya_.

**Author's Note:**

> Pengirim surat yang dibacakan oleh Doyoung di siaran radionya sebenarnya adalah Jaehyun., cuma dia memakai nama samaran Jeffrey — or his English name while working on the rig. Jaehyun disini berprofesi sebagai Petroleum Engineer di Halliburton, kerjanya di rig di tengah lautan dan bos-bosnya orang Amerika tulen jadi biar gampang pas manggil jadi Jeffrey gitu ceritanya hehehe.
> 
> Pacar yang (niatnya) mau diputusin ssama Jeffrey disini, ya of course Doyoung. Tapi gak jadi dilakuin karena dia udah dapet jawabannya secara implisit dari Doyoung sendiri pas meminta saran di akhir cerita. Semoga tidak membingungkan wkwkwk.
> 
> Last but not least, happiest birthday to my ball of sunshine, Jung Jaehyun! Sehat-sehat terus ya, semoga syuting drama Dear M lekas selesai, jadi bisa segera istirahat dan senang-senang!
> 
> You can find my other works on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks).


End file.
